Pushing the limits
by mie1066
Summary: Ana is the 15 year old daughter of Christian Grey. Abandoned by her mother when she was a baby, Anastasia has grown up in her father's ivory tower. Christian spends most of his day at work, leaving his staff to care and watch over his daughter. What happens when Ana knows exactly how to get passed the security cameras and starts hacking into her fathers company?


Chapter 1

It is five o'clock in the evening. Ana is sitting in her room, in the small hide-out spot she once made in her oversized walk-in closet. This is where she often sits and spends time on her extracurricular activities. Ana has a special talent with computers, which only two of her closest and only friends know about.

APOV:

I have just hacked into GEH's computer system. Barney is going to go crazy. He won't know what hit them. Neither will my father. The Christian Grey. Business man before father figure as I like to describe him. So I may have a few issues with my father, but can you really blame me? The man leaves at six in the morning and if it's a good day, he will be back around 8 pm. I often think about asking my uncle Elliot or my grams and gramps if I can live with them, but for one uncle Elliot is still in his party animal stage and my grandparents have already raised three children.

Still tapped into GEH's servers, I decide to go further than I have ever gone. Who couldn't use a few extra bucks? Besides it's not like I'm actually stealing since it's my father money and he provides me with a very generous allowance every month. I'm basically just moving the money around. I can already see my father going ballistic.

Suddenly Kate, my one and only best girl friend, calls me up on Skype. I wonder why she is using Skype? Kate almost always texts of calls me on my phone. Speaking of which, where is my phone?

"Hey Kate. What's up?"  
"Grey! I have been texting and calling you for the last 3 hours! Oh never mind. I's guessing you are getting into some sort of trouble on that damned computer of yours."

"Well, you know me. So what's so important that you have been trying to get a hold of me for so long?"

"You, me, clubbing tonight with José! Come on Grey, I got us fake ID's even José has one."

"Kate do you realise that it is Thursday tomorrow, as in we have school tomorrow? Wait, what am I thinking? That is exactly why you want to go!"

"Ah Grey, you read me like an open book. So will you go? We need to get you smooched by an older man. By the end of the night you will have tons of things to cross of your bucket list!"

"I never have been able to say no to you Kavanagh. Come pick me up in 30 minutes. I'll be waiting by the back entrance at Escala."

"Greaty! See you in 30."

I hang up with Kate and hurry to take a shower. Once I'm dried off, I slip into my black skinny jeans, a Bordeaux blouse and add my favourite black leather jacket. I pop on my black Chuck Taylor's to complete my outfit. Kate will want to do my make-up, so I leave that off for now. Now all there is to do, is disable the security cameras for 2 minutes, while I make my escape to the emergency staircase.

I'm out of Escala and waiting for Kate in no time. Sneaking out has become as easy as tying my shoelace. My security assume I spend most of my time lock away in my room. Little do they know that their boss' 15 year old daughter is out and about in the middle of the night. Just as I end that thought, Kate pulls up in her navy blue Mini Cooper.

"Hi Kate. Are you ready to work your magic on this face of mine?"

The next 15 minutes are spent on me sitting completely still trying to avoid Kate poking me in the eye while she does my makeup.

"Jeez Kate, are you done soon? The sun will have come up soon."

"Cool your jets Grey! I'm done now. Get your butt back into the front seat and let's meet up with José at the club."

It's a short drive to the club. We get inside pretty quickly and find José at the bar waiting with 6 shots. José is my best friend and he is gay, so as he has told me before, I have nothing to worry about.

"Hey girls! You look fabulous. I got us some warm up shots."

We down the shots quickly and then each other a drink we can bring on the dance floor.

"Come on Kate, let's go dance our asses off!"

Wow Grey. Two shots in and you're already drunk? Normally I am that quiet girl who hardly ever says anything but hears a lot. When I get drunk, I get really drunk. As in Ana all over the place. Kate and I are dancing close to each other when some guys hands suddenly appear on my waist and move down to grab my ass.

"What the hell?" I turn around and see some 20 something year old dude with a disgusting smirk on his face looking down at me or more like looking at my boobs.

"Get your filthy hands of me!"

He moves his hands to my wrists and gives me the death grip.

"Calm down bitch. I know you liked it when I put my hands on you."

Then he suddenly crashes his lips to mine in the most slobbery, toothy and painful kiss I have ever experienced. I pull my wrists free and shove him away. He looks furious and slaps me hard on my cheek. He doesn't say another word, just walks away.

"Ana! Are you okay? What the hell just happened Grey?"

"Kate please take me home!" I say while the tears start rolling down my cheeks. Kate looks at me for a few seconds and then seems to get into action. She leads me to the car and sends José a quick text. We don't say a word during the car ride back to Escala. I look down at my wrists and see the dark purple colour already appearing. How am I going to hide this? I can't even begin to think what my cheek will look like in the morning.

"Ana? We're here." I can hear the hesitation in Kate's voice. I know see wants to comfort me right now, but I just need to get in my bed and feel safe.

"Thanks Kate. Look I'm alright. I just need to sleep it off. I'll see you tomorrow in school."

Kate gives me a slight nod and smile. I walk up the many flights of stairs and at last reach our penthouse. I disable the security cameras again. Walking towards my room, I suddenly feel the need to throw up. I fall onto the couch and throw up over the side. How will I get this cleaned up? I'm so tired and I start to drift off. My last thought is that I really need to get into my rooms, but then I fall into a deep sleep.

Author's comment:

First time I've tried this. Should I continue? Anything to improve on?


End file.
